The Rime of the Sexy Mawson
by Glistening Cerulean Eyes
Summary: IN THE PAST a tormented explorer called Sir Mawson went to go look at Antarctica and rocks BUT INSTED HE FOUND LOVE. THIS IS THE STORY OF THAT LOVE. a the Home of the Blizzard fanfiction PLZ R R


Onc upon, a tim, it was aftrenoon at THA HOME OF THA BLIZZERD an Mawson was outsid bein a total babe! He was yellin orders abut not lettin the chimney fall on peopl becase it did fall don once but it wasnt even Mertz's folt. It was vrey windy an evrey 1 wanted 2 be insid espectialy the meterolology dudes Madigan and Hodgeson who wre really sick of wind! An Hurley was hangin out just takin photos of evreything and he was sittin with tha sled dogs because animels love him!

ANy way peole were gettin ready 2 go insid the hut n probbly stay thre all wintre but THEN Hurley was like takin some photos an he saw somethin on the horizin and wetn "HEY WHATS THAT GUYS" an then he n Ninnis went of to check it otw! But Mawson went 2 becaus he wantd to know becaus he is a GEOLOGIST n thoghs it might, be , a cool rock or somethin liek that.

bBut as they got closr it wasnt even a rock! It was a PRESON ON THE SNOW. It was a gril an she was realy pretty!

"Oh wow it is a gril wich is realy pretty" said Hurly and he was liek in INSTNA LOVE n he wanted to take phots of her like his French grils but he wasn't French he was from New South Wale and also he didnt take photos of french girls he took photos of the Endurance instead so he liek wanted to tke photos of her liek the Enduranc? But she wasnt even trapped in the ice bein crushed 2 splintres and also, that was Shakleton's expedition and that hadnt happend yet. Tha really pretty girl was supre unconscius! Mawson was realy confusd becaus he didnt think any 1 was in Antarctica except, fro, Scott's party an mayb Amundesens party an everybody knew Scott an probly Amundsen didnt have ladies on his expedition! Thank of the scnadal! So e was leik "why is thre even a gril down here an why is she dressd so cool?" becaus the girl was dressd in a sleevelass top with was blakc an an orange skirt the coler of orangen she was wearin fish nets n long blakc bots caus they r so SEXYA

n her har was super wite! It was as whit as the snow she was layin in lik an albatrosses wing. It was long an wavy and really nice! But they thught she culd get cold in tha blizzred so Mawson pickd her up in his supre strong manly expedition leader arms an carrid her into tha winter quarters!

"can i tak a dog insid with me" sad Ninnis becaus he lieks dogs.

"no" said Mawson wisley.

Insid the hut it was pretty nice and warm n the oil brunre was burnin oil an some1 had turnd on tha gramaphon e becaus jazz music is realy cool! Mawns and his bro Hruley went and put tha prety gril on his bunk bed becaus every 1 else was playin cards on Hurleys bed. An she was realy pretty an it was leik she was tha spirit of tha land of mist n snow.

"y isnt she wakin up" sad Hurley borde becaus theyre wasn't anythin 2 take photos of right now.

"i dont no" sad Mawson thinkinly an they were gona ask tha doctor like Whetter or McLean but they wer both asleep becase silly Madigan kept gettin, his face all frostbitten. But he was still sexy. N so they wer liek "oh well lets leav her here n go play cards with tha dudes." so they did an someone made dinner and it was delicions.

But then every 1 thogth they shuld probs go to sleep soon becays thye wer bord of cards n the biologists had gotten borde of taxidermy n nobody hed even broken anythin for Correll to fix witch was sad becaus he liekd fixing thigns! an physics.

So Mwsn finished writin in his SEXY DIARY becaus DIEARYS ARE SEXY n went back 2 his bed n was leik "oh no wat theres still a preson in this!" n he went 2 look at hr to try n scientifucally determin wher she was from becaus he was leik "I can totes tease Scott about this if she stowd away on his boat with a silly name!" becaus he didnt no Scott was gonin to die of not gettin to the South Pole first. But it was sad about Birdie Bowers because he and Cherry Garrard were in LOVE AN WHY DID HE HAVE 2 DIE BECAUS HE WAS EVEN HURT AN THEY ONLY HAD FOOD FOR FOUR DUDES ANYWAY. So he looked at her allurnin unconscios face wher she was lyin around wih hre snow white hari and pretty eye lashes closed sexily an her sexy clothes n the porcelan glint of her skin in the light from the stove. She was realy skinny an had nice legs an no frost bite or even vitamin A poisonin! But Mawsn noticd a littl birth mark on her collr bone tht lookd a lot lke a flyin albatross! An he lent in close to look at it an thoght she lookd a lot liek Snow White from the movie bein vrey asleep or dead. But she was warm so she wasnt dead but rememver youre not dead until youre warm an dead. But she was breathng so she wasnt in hypothermia. an wen she breathd her chest movd allurinly. An Mawson thoght nobody wuld think he was werd if he kissd her to try n wake her up! So he bent down n pressd his sexy manly expeditioner lips against hre soft plump rosy pink lips an it was a really sexy kiss an it went for quite a bit.

An then the girl woke up! she didnt really say anythin for quite a bit becaus she was so busy kissin Mawson and I mean, who wouldnt rite? lol. But eventialy they had 2 stop kissin becaus they needed 2 breath and also tha atmospher was gettin pretty sexy an its hard to get 2 sexy in a hut ful of liek twenty dudes especialy if 1 of them is a photographer.

"woah" said Mawson becaus the girl was a pretty good kisser! an then she lookd at him an her eyes wer all the colours of the aurora like sort of changing between blue an green an flickerin prettyly. like wow rely attrcte an then they gazed into each othrs eyes for like ages

and them we got maried


End file.
